dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Doctor/Sir Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth (アルフレッド・タデウス・クレイン・ペニーワース, Arufureddo Tadeusu Kurein Penīwāsu), after a varied career, is employed as the Wayne family's butler and one of Bruce Wayne's guardians, he helps Batman on many of his missions. He was hired by Bruce's father to work around the house but however when Thomas Wayne died, he was passed on to Bruce. Alfred raised the young orphan and reluctantly aided him in his quest to become Batman. He is known for his many skills - ranging from cooking to medicine - make him Batman's staunchest ally, along with a formal demeanor that grounds the Dark Knight and deflects those who might otherwise suspect Bruce Wayne's true identity. Alfred has shown that he cares for Bruce as his own son, one sign of this love being Batman's ally. Alfred have always stayed with his adopted son without hesitation and has continued to aiding him in his war. "Now that the boy is part of this family, I suspect he may need a father figure more than he needs a crimefighter." :—Alfred Pennyworth. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Alastair Duncan (English), Tomohisa Asō (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Within the confines of his role as butler to the Wayne estate, Alfred raised Bruce and, on occasion, continues to provide him with veiled wisdom. Like The Batman, Alfred is younger, in his early 50s, and more physically robust, yet not quite the unflappable Alfred of usual Batman lore. The cape and cowl are new enough that Alfred is still growing accustomed to them. Thus, we witness his genuine concern for Bruce’s safety when Bruce goes up against the likes of Joker, Penguin, Mr. Freeze and the will of the Rogues Gallery. Appearance *Hair Color: Gray *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: *Skilled actor. *Trained in emergency medical techniques. *Proficiency with mechanical and computer systems. *Expert in domestic sciences. *Unflappable manner. *Unlike Batman, Alfred is willing to wield firearms in times of crisis. *Long time butler of the Wayne family *Legal guardian of Bruce Wayne in his youth *Trusted friend and loyal companion Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Outsiders **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Arthur Elric **Damian Wayne/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rex Mason/Metamorpho **Arnold Longstorm/Nightbat **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Ace the Bat-Hound **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Douglas Fredericks *Coleman Reese *John Hammond *James Gordon, Jr. *Hamilton Hill *Veronica Vreeland *Joan Leland *Paul Kirk/Manhunter *Ava Kirk *Kiki *Soozey *Natascha Patrenko *Mike Engel *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder/Creeper *Manager of Gotham National Bank *Janet Surillo *Leonid Pavel *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Anthony Garcia *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Matilda *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Justice League **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Kara Kent/Supergirl **Green Arrow **Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon **Michael Lane/Azrael *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy Neutral *Kirigi *Jason Burr *Bethanie Ravencroft *Talia al Ghul *Corrupt police **Peter Grogan **Commissioner Correa **Howard Branden **Frank Boles *Rouge/Neutral Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Arnold Flass **Walter Pfister **Michael Wuertz **Cash Tankinson **Angel Rojas **Slade Brickson *Catwoman's Thugs **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Catgirl *Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick *Francis Grey *Marty Slacker *Donnie/Prank *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone **Carmine Falcone **Albert Falcone **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger *Zsasz Family **Victor Zsasz **Razor *Scarecrow's Thugs **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul **Barsad **Silver Monkey **Lady Shiva **Avery Twombey/Cypher *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask **Number One **Giovanni Luchese *Joker/Harley Quinn's Thugs **Jack Napier/Joker **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Mo **Lar **Cur **Grumpy **Chuckles **Happy **Dopey **Abramovici Twins ***Mr. Hammer **Punch and Judy **Bud and Lou *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Kabuki Twins **Tracey Buxton **Candy **Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips **Tiny (pet) **Spikehead **Lester Kurtz **Abramovici Twins ***Sickle *Killer Croc's Thugs **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Matatoa *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane **Bird (lieutenant) **John Daggett **Phillip Stryver **Venom Henchmen *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke **D.A.V.E. *Copperhead *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Maroni Crime Family **Sal Maroni **Sal Maroni's Mistress **Wilmer Rossi *Russian Crime Family **The Russian *Lau *The Chechen *Rupert Thorne *Tobias' Thugs **Tobias Whale **Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex *Scarface's Thungs **Roland Grimes/Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs **Edward Nigma/Riddler **Arthur Brown/Cluemaster **Riddlemen *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Ferris Boyle *Mr. Freeze's Thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze **Nora Fries/Lazara *Enrique El Gancho *Two-Face's Thugs **Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Sin Tzu *Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog *Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Key *The Council **Anatol Mykros **Manhunter clones *Simon Stagg *Sapphire Stagg *The Ghosts *Red Claw *Terrible Trio *The Puppet Scarface *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Boss Biggis *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Peter Merkel/Ragdoll *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Marion Dahl/Baby Doll *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Vladimir Dracula III/Dracula *Carmilla Karnstein *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *Alexander Joseph Luthor/Lex Luthor *Paul Karon *Mario/Rumor *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *other Arkham inmates Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities Abilities Equipment Weapons Strength level Weaknesses History Past Alfred has been the Wayne Family butler all of Bruce's life, and had helped his master establish his superhero career from the beginning. In addition he was Bruce's legal guardian following the deaths of his parents. Following the murders of the the Wayne Family, Alfred was named Bruce's legal guardian in the will left by Thomas and Martha, however, social services combated the will feeling that Bruce should not be raised by a servant. However, Bruce managed to remain in Alfred's care by, despite his young age, bribing the social service agent into allowing Alfred to raise him. Synopsis See also External links *Alfred Pennyworth Wikipedia *Alfred Pennyworth DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Butlers Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters